In The Dance Room
by jimbbb
Summary: Di ruang Dance itu mereka melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan namun masih ada saja pengganggu untuk jimin dan yoongi / minyoon/ bl/ rated M/


**In The Dance Room**

 **MinYoon**

 **JIMB**

 **Rate M**

Di ruang practic dance itu mereka saling mendesah, menikmati setiap gerakan dan sentuhan pada tubuh masing-masing menciptakan suasana panas yang menjalar hingga ke setiap sudut ruangan. Bergerak di atas sofa yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang itu sesekali salah satu di antara keduanya melihat ke arah cermin besar yang menempel pada dinding, melihat seberapa kuat gerakan erotis yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahhh ahhh jiminnieh lebih cepathh.." desahan merdu mengalun dari bibir merah merekah yang sudah membengkak itu karena ciuman panas yang sudah beberapa kali mereka lakukan.

"Yoongi hyunghh kauhh mmhh menakjubkan..." Jimin terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mengejar kenikmatan yang ia dan yoongi inginkan sekarang tak perduli dengan pintu ruangan yang tak di kunci yang mereka fikirkan hanyalah kepuasan. Jimin memegang junior kekasihnya yang sudah sangat mengeras, membuat sang pemilik mendesah kenikmatan di tambah gerakan liar yang jimin berikan pada manholenya. Jimin memberikan pijatan pada milik yoongi hingga percikan precum yang mulai keluar dari junior Yoongi.

"Kriiiing" bunyi dari handphone yoongi yang membuat keduanya menggeram kesal. dengan masih menumbuk hole hangat yoongi jimin meraih ponsel kekasihnya dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Yeobeoseyeoh ahh inihh jimhh pelanhh" Dengan suara sexynya yoongi mendesahkan nama jimin sembari menjawab panggilan dari sang penelepon.

"Yoongi hyung kau dimana?" Sahutan dari sebrang sana membuat yoongi tau siapa yang melakukan panggilan padanya, dia hoseok si rusuh yang selalu mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Aku... ahh jiminhh jangan meremasnya dengan kuathh.." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan hoseok yoongi malah terus meracau dan itu mengundang kekehan dari namja yang yoongi sebut jimin itu.

"Hyung kau sedang apa? apa yang jimin lakukan padamu hyung?..." Hoseok bertanya dengan nada khawatirnya karena ia tak tau apa yang sedang jimin dan yoongi lakukan. Maklum hoseok itu jomblo jadi ia masih polos.

"Hyung ahhh kau beekeduthh sayanghh, ahh ini nikmathh..." Jimin dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh hoseok di sebrang sana.

"Hoseok ah uhhh janganhh banyak bertanya awhh jiminhh itu sakit, hoseok ku tutup telfonenya..." Yoongi langsung melempar ponselnya tanpa perduli apapun yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah klimaks yang akan segara sampai.

"Ahh yeshh jimmhh disanahh yeahh morehh..." Yoongi mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggul jimin agar jimin terus memasukinnya hingga mencapai titik termanisnya.

"Babyhh kau sangathh nikmathh uhhh aku mencintaimu yoongi.." Jimin terus menumbukan juniornya pada prostat yoongi taklupa tangannya yang terus mengocok milik kekasihnya.

"Jiminiehh akuhh inginhh.." Yoongi mulai menggeliat saat klimaksnya akan segera datang. Yoongi mencengkram bahu yoongi untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang sudah membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Park Jiminnhhh..." Yoongi berteriak sangat keras sat ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan cintanya pada dada bidang jimin dan akhirnya jatih ke perutnya sendiri. Permainan belum selesai karena jimin yang masih belum mendapat klimaksnya, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi meremas milik kekasihnya sekarang ia meremas bongkahan kenyal yang selalu ia sukai yaitu butt yoongi.

"Tahan sebentarhh babyhh aku belum keluar.." Jimin semakin menaikan tempo gerakannya untuk terus menggesekan kejantanannya pada dinding prostat yoongi yang terus berkedut.

"Jiminhh lebih cepathh.." Yoongi membantu jimin untuk segera menjemput klimaksnya, ia menggoyangkan buttnya agar semakin membuat jimin terangsang.

"Yeahh chagiah kau pintar, aku sebentar lagi sampaihh.." Jimin terus bergerak semakin liar dan brutal membuat yoongi hingga kewalahan karenanya.

"Cepathh jiminhh aku sudahh lemash.." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan. Braak "Aaahhh Yoongihh..." Bersamaan dengan klimaks jimin pintu dan room itipun terbuka sangat lebar menampakan sosok si jomblo hoseok yang melebarkan kedua mata dan mulutnya melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"PARK JIMINNNN MIN YOONGI KALIAN GILAAAA.." hoseok berteriak menggelegar hingga geding big hit itu berguncang. Jimin segera menutupi tubuh polos kekasihnya dengan cara menindihnya. Menyembunyikan muka yang sudah memerah yang yoongi miliki. Kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

FIN

ANJER gua udah berapa kali benerin ini ff dan yeh ternyata emang komputernya yang eror. eh btw buat si faychimen alias momon lakinya emak jin ff lu sekarang pan di updet bra? sori yak gua cuman ngasih ide segitu because gua lupa cara naena waks. bini lu bener' ngh bat jir haha. tapi meskipun begitu gua tetep sayang ama baby yoon gua. ngeehe. dan ini itu ff idenya dari mimpi gua kemaren gegara gua bis ngomongin anu ama si momon. haha udahlah. 


End file.
